1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coil component for use in an inductor, a choke coil, an LC filter, a transformer, a balun transformer, and other suitable components, and more particularly, to a coil component having a coil that is formed by removing a portion of a conductor provided on the surface of a core via a laser beam.
2. Description of the Related Art
A coil component disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-41324 will be described as an example of a conventional coil component with reference to FIG. 20.
In FIG. 20, a solenoid coil 100 includes a columnar bobbin 101 made of an insulation magnetic material such as ferrite. A conductor film 102 is located on the surface of the bobbin 101. A spirally winding groove 103 is formed via a laser beam. The remaining portion of the conductor film 102 defines a coil 104.
Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-41324 describes the possibility that at least two pairs of coils can be formed by cutting the conductor film in a similar manner as described above.
In the conventional device having a plurality of coils, there is no specific, efficient method for forming and providing the spiral grooves defining the respective coils and the terminals for connecting the coils.
Accordingly, to solve the problems described above, preferred embodiments of the present invention provide a coil component having a unique arrangement and method of arranging a plurality of coils and a plurality of terminals connected to the plurality of coils.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a coil component having a coil formed by removal of a portion of a conductor film provided on a columnar core which includes first and second terminals insulated from each other, provided in the conductor film on one end portion of the core by formation of a first dividing groove and a second dividing groove in the conductor film, third and fourth terminals insulated from each other, provided in the conductor film on the other end portion of the core by formation of a third dividing groove and a fourth dividing groove in the conductor film, a first winding-around groove provided on the conductor film and extending from the first dividing groove to the third or fourth dividing groove continuously with the first and third or fourth dividing grooves, a second winding-around groove provided on the conductor film and extending from the second dividing groove to the fourth or third dividing groove continuously with the second and fourth or third dividing grooves, arranged substantially parallel to the first winding-around groove, and a first coil and a second coil arranged substantially parallel to each other defined by the first and second winding-around grooves.
Other features, elements, characteristics and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the detailed description of preferred embodiments thereof with reference to the attached drawings.